Dawns crush
by Persoana care scrie
Summary: Spike sees and hears something he regrets will he eventually enjoy what he saw and see more read and find out I OWN NOTHING spawn please read and review no beta
1. Chapter 1

Spike was going back to the Summers house after patrolling and did what he usually did, walk around the perimeter. At some point he heard soft moans he thought Dawn was having another nightmare but he was very wrong instead he saw her spread out on her bed with her fingers deep in her pussy and her other hand stimulating her clit. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and her breathing got faster he knew she was close and no matter how much he wanted to deny it he was getting turned on by her and because of that when she came he came as well in his pants ,"oh balls." **(** **get it if you know anatomy you get it.)** But he was thinking about what he heard when she came,"Oh, Spike." He smiled thinking that she had a crush on him but something else made him panic _did she see me_ if she saw him she would know that he came at the sight of her touching herself. He got off of the roof safely and went inside to go to sleep only to find Dawn up and making him some blood. He went up to her and said," Hey little bit."

"Hey Spike how was patrolling tonight."

"It was fine a few fledglings and a fyarl demon but that was it." spike answered.

"Oh what did it want?" Dawn asked.

 _What? Did I tell her I spoke fyarl I don't remember that. whatever._ "Oh I didn't say anything other than vampire and kill."

"Oh ok well I'm going to sleep I hope you like your blood and do you think you could sleep with me tonight?"

Spike groaned in his head he didn't want to sleep with her after what he saw because he didn't want to encourage her because he loved her sister. _Why is life so hard?!_ "Yeah I'll be up in a minute."

"Thanks spike." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek blushed and walked away. And with that Spikes life just got very complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

After spike drank his blood he went to Dawns room to find she wasn't there he figured she was in the bathroom and decided to get into bed and wait for her. Bad idea. When she came back from the bathroom, she changed into her pajamas in there because she didn't want him to see her changing, she was wearing a pair of short shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a tank top with no bra. She walked over to the bed and got under the blankets facing Spike she snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and they stayed like that all night.

 **(Dawn's POV)**

I deicided to change since I only threw this on to go down stairs after my shower and little show. I know it was wrong but I have had a crush on him for a long time and it was the first time he's noticed me after Buffy died saving everyone. But Spike was practically living with them and when he got home he usually sleeps with me on long nights and sleeps all day but I like being wrapped in his embrace even if he is only room temperature he was still warm to me. I really liked him no I think I love him but I am not to sure. I don't want to be in love with him and then have him leave me like Buffy did.

 **(Time jump)**

That afternoon Spike left to go on patrol leaving me to my on devices. First I did my homework then went up stairs to take a shower I knew I was alone so I undressed in my room and walked the short distance to the bathroom but apparently I wasn't alone and spike finished patrolling early _Shit he saw me naked could I do something with this NO bad Dawn_ I didn't stop I just pretended he wasn't there and went to take my shower and when I got out and got dress I didn't see Spike at all so I went looking for him.

I found him in the basement with his dick in his hand. He was stroking himself roughly and from where I was I could see he was getting close. He started foundling his balls with one hand and the other squeezed himself.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I knew she was watching me so I decided to give her a show like how she gave me one no two but I was mostly doing this for myself because after seeing her touching herself and seeing her completely naked a second time I couldn't think with the painful erection I had so while I was imagining her dripping wet in the shower with her back to the wall and her legs wrapped around me digging into my back saying," Oh god fuck me harder Spike!" And when I did a few minutes later she cums all around my cock squeezing me and I cum inside her letting my cold load fill her up I smelled her arousal and when I cummed giving her a show but I couldn't stop from moaning her name. I heard a small squeak and her walking up the stairs. I hope I didn't scare her off for good cause after that I still have to play responsible adult and tell her I caught her masterbating and that is going to be difficult but I don't need Red finding out some other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was patrolling again and when he went around the house he didn't hear or smell anything _thank god for small favors_ if he had to see her naked again that would make everything he had to do so much harder. He had to talk to Dawn about what he saw and what she saw _and heard can't forget that_ oh right damn. All of this was very confusing for Spike. First he was in love with her sister then he sees her touching herself and all of a sudden he's in love with her. _What were did that come from_ he can't be in love with Dawn she was to young oh no was he in love with Dawn I mean there is nothing wrong with that but if somehow Buffy came back she was going to kick his ass. But right now he needed to talk to Dawn so he went up stairs and heard the shower running. He knocked on the door to see if it was Dawn in there. It was.

"Hey Dawn is that you?"

"Yeah hey Spike I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok see you in a few minutes."

Great now she's going to be wet _in more ways than one_ oh god this was going to be hard

 **(Dawn's POV)**

Everyone thought I lost all my keyness just the opposite instead I had gotten a few powers on of them being telepathy and I could hear all of Spike's thought and his inner demon's thoughts so from what I could tell he was going to try to be a stern adult and he knew I was watching when he was jerking himself off. This was going to be fun. I went to my room after my shower and found my blood red thong the shortest pair of pajama shorts I owned and a tight tank top that was comfortable enough that he would suspect anything yep very fun.

 **(Spike's POV)**

I heard her come out of her room and walk down the stairs to where I was watching the news and when I saw her I got really hard to the point where it was painful but thank god she couldn't see it. I saw her smile and walk towards me she got close to me and sat down. I could swear that she heard my thoughts that or she was planning something.

 **(Dawn's POV)**

I made sure to smile at him but I didn't want to smile in a way to let him know something but I heard his thoughts and decided to play up the innocent act a little more and sat a good distance away from him but still in arms reach. He started the conversation

"Dawn I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"...I saw you touching your self the other night and I know you saw me doing the same thing."

"What?" I pretended to be surprised and thought of something to make me blush but when he said it I started getting wet.

"I'm sorry Dawn but I did and I didn't mean to but to be fair we are even."

I pretended to be innocent again and blushed and said," I'm sorry Spike I didn't mean to but-"

"I get it." _you did mean to do it I can smell it and I now know you planned it. I wish you could know how in for it you are._

"Ok. I'm sorry but I need to go do some homework. I'm sorry again Spike."

"Dawn I still need to talk to you about something else."

"Ok what ?"

"I know you planned it."

"Yeah I know."

"What?!"

"Not all my keyness is gone and I got an ability. Telepathy Last night. I can here your thoughts and your inner demon's"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know just in case it went away but can we talk about that later I want to know how in for it I am."

 **(Spike's POV)**

If I could blush I would have. I didn't realize that she heard that until she said it but the way she said it in such a sexy way. Letting every word slide off her tongue and her eyes sparkled probably think about what I would do to her. I wanted to take her right then and there. But I knew I had to go slow since I knew she was a virgin. I just grabbed her hand thinking _come with me_ she followed easily we went to her room. When we got there I kissed her like I had wanted to for a week. She pushed me down on the bed straddling me and I could tell this was all she knew so I started grinding into her core and she moaned into my mouth. I started running my hands up and down her body memorizing every curve and the feel of her smooth skin. I pulled her shirt off and started to suck her nipples. Thank god she didn't have a bra on. Dawn moaned loudly at my touch. I flipped us over after I got her nipples hard and started t rub her clit through her shorts until she had enough and pulled those off as well.

"Well that's not fair you can see me but I can't see you." Dawn pouted.

I stripped off my clothes and looked at her she was looking at my 8 inch cock I smiled at her and got on my knees in front of her. I started to lick her clit and she started riding my face I had to hold down her hips. When she was really close I stopped, stood up, and lined my cock up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. She was so tight and I moaned at the heat. When I was fully enveloped in her heat I waited a few moments until she told me that I could move. I pulled out a little bit and started thrusting into her and she put a hand in between us and started rubbing her clit. She was getting close I could tell by the way she was breathing and moaning. I was right because a second later she came hard and she tightened around me and I came as well in her and she moaned at the cold feeling in her. I layed down next to her after putting her under the covers and she cuddled me. We were like that until Red came in and screamed.


End file.
